The Society of Magnetic Resonance in Medicine was formed five years ago by scientists working in the fields of nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR), electron spin resonance (ESR) and in vivo spectroscopy with magnetic resonance. The membership is comprised of prioneers in in vivo NMR spectroscopy and imaging and draws both clinical and basic scientists. A major purpose of the Society is to maintain a strong basic science foundation for clinical in vivo diagnostic and experimental studies. The Society has held four annual conferences thus far, and attendance has grown tremendously at each one. A "teach-in" session is held the day before the conference officially begins. It has become apparent that a major function the annual meetings play is in the education of young scientists, both M.D.'s and Ph.D.'s. To this end we seek support from NIH for student travel stipends as matching support to funds the Society will also provide for this purpose. We believe student attendance at this meeting will double in 1986, and that without the matching support, a multitude of promising young scientists will miss the opportunity to attend this important meeting, and participate in the exciting interchange of the ideas and latest developments in the field. NMR has emerged as a powerful new technique with great clinical potential, and it is drawing researchers from many disciplines. We want to be able to open our doors to all of them, and to fulfill our goal of bringing together the finest scientists in the field to disseminate their knowledge.